


Checking Out

by ifyouloveme_letmebinge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Novak is flirty, Castiel Novak is very forward, Dean Winchester has a huge crush, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is a shy baby in love, Dean Winchester is awkward as fuck, Dean Winchester is head over heels for Castiel, Dean Winchester is obsessed with Cas, Dean had a plan, DeanCas - Freeform, Dean’s plans never work, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel thrives, HighSchool or college AU, Humor, It’s Destiel in a public library okay, Library AU, Library meet cute, LibraryPage!Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Me projecting the love life I want through Deancas, No Smut, Pray for the boomers, SPNAU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, kind of crack, kissing and making out in public places, knitting books, minor fluff, so nothing new there, stalker!Dean, they just wanted to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouloveme_letmebinge/pseuds/ifyouloveme_letmebinge
Summary: There's a cute boy who works at the town community library and, naturally, Dean discovers a newfound passion for reading.****UMmmmm Hi!!This is a thing LITERALLY just because I work at a library and I wished my crush would come in just to see me and well, I thought, if I can't have that then Dean and Cas can!Living my best love life through Destiel!PLUS you get: Flirty!Cas andShyHeadOverHeels!Dean - IN A LIBRARY!!!!!! ;))))Enjoy responsibly my loves, and go read some books...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Checking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



Dean Winchester was 115% not stalking the cute guy who works at the library. 

His name is Castiel. That's about all Dean knows. That, and that they both go to the same school, that Castiel goes to the computer lab every Tuesday for tutoring, that he eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch everyday, rarely drinks water, and that he works at the Lebanon Community Library every Thursday and Friday from 3-5pm. 

Okay, maybe Dean is stalking Castiel. But that's just because he doesn't know what else to do. From the first moment he saw him, he hasn't been able to get the boy out of his head. And he's too scared to talk to him. 

But all of that would change this Friday. 

Dean left home at 4:15 with a plan. He would arrive at the library and Castiel would be there. Then he would ask for Castiel and when the rest of the workers found him he would say that he lost his library card and he wants to get a new one. He knows the standard procedure for a lost card because when his little brother, Sam, was actually little and not as tall as a moose, Dean would do whatever he could to take him to get some books in the library. Dean understood that someone with his bother's brains should be constantly challenged and never bored so he did what he had to do to keep Sam occupied even after he finished his schoolwork at home. 

However, as smart as Sammy is, he was always chaotically disorganized, leaving Dean to have to deal with numerous lost library cards and lots of paperwork to fill out for new ones; which he planned to get today. 

The next part of the plan is: while Castiel is messing with the computer, he would say 'Oh! Don't I know you from school?' And then Castiel would say, 'Yes! Yes you do.' And then he would ask him out on a date and they would live happily ever after. 

At least that's kind of how Dean's plan was supposed to go. 

He wasn't prepared for there to be nobody else in the library except for Castiel. 

He got there at 4:30 and parked. He walked in and stood at the circulation desk, his hands in his pockets. Where was everyone? The silence was creepy and he gave his surroundings a once-over, confirming that he was weirdly alone. 

Hm. Usually the library is packed on Fridays...

When Dean was just about to give up on his stupid plan, Castiel came out from the back and walked towards him, stopping right on the other side of the counter. Dean's breath caught when he smiled wide and said, "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hey! Uh I need a new library card," Dean chocked out, "think I lost mine." He shrugged. 

Castiel appeared surprised, "Okay. Um, can I see your license or ID?" 

"Yeah, sure!" Dean dug out his wallet and handed Castiel his license. 

Castiel took it, careful not to let his fingers touch Dean's, and starting typing on the computer looking off the card. Dean watched him dreamily, forgetting all about the plan...

Suddenly, he stopped and frowned. "You're Dean Winchester?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm Cas Novak. We go to school together?" Castiel smiled adorably. 

Cas Novak. Not just Castiel. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, relieved, "Oh! Oh yeah, we do. You're right!" 

Castiel started typing again, "Yeah. I see you around in between third and fourth period. You're friends with Benny, right?" 

How the fuck does Cas know Benny? 

Dean nodded, and Castiel seemed satisfied, "Yeah, he's in my 4th period AP Chem class. I actually walk right behind you two until I get there..." 

In all his time stalking Castiel, Dean never thought to learn his schedule. 

Dumbass. He knows more about me than I do about him, and I call myself a stalker? 

He was suddenly feeling very awkward, "Well I'm sorry you have to walk behind us every day, we can be pretty annoying." 

Castiel smirked and opened a drawer, pulling out a card and scanning it, "Don't be. Actually, the great view makes up for it." 

Sorry, the wHAT?! 

Dean turned bright red, and Castiel handed him the new card, "Alright. So this is your new card! Same password and username as before. If you have any questions just, uh, call us during office hours. Or actually," Castiel opened the same drawer as before and took out a pen, grabbing Dean's hand and writing on it, "you can just call me, and I'll do my best to help. With anything." 

Castiel clicked the pen and put it away, a smirk on his face. Dean was about 0.2 seconds from combusting right there and burning every book in that library along with him. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence and staring from Dean, Castiel started, "Sooo, are there any books I can help you find? There's a good selection of non-fiction on Chemistry all the way in the back..." 

Dean audibly gulped, "No!! Thanks." He almost ran to the door, then stopped and turned around quickly, "I'll see you around?" 

"Certainly, Dean." 

Dean simply yeeted himself out of there and sped home. He held the new library card tight in his hands. 

**** 

Dean was not blind. Or an idiot. 

After that day, he started noticing the way Castiel was kind of always around and, they started staring at each other in the hallways when they quickly passed. Dean felt brave one Thursday, raised his hand, and inconspicuously waved at Castiel. 

He received a very conspicuous wink in return. 

It was another Friday when Dean had the perfect excuse to give talking to Castiel another try. He had been working on a Civics project which needed a little background on Andrew Jackson's presidency and after his speech on the Great Depression earned no higher than a C-, (Dean was way too shy to stand in front of people and talk) he knew he needed good sources and there is no better place to get reliable sources than a library. 

The library Castiel worked at. 

He walked in full of confidence, which evaporated the second he saw Castiel at the circulation desk, looking not one bit surprised by his visit. 

He was wearing a dark blue Henley which brought out his blue, blue eyes, and he had his sleeves rolled up a little. His name tag dangled in the middle of his chest, "Castiel N. Library Page", it said it red letters. 

Hot damn. 

Once again, Dean noticed the library was empty apart from a couple elderly people reading newspapers and magazines in the corner. He slowly approached Castiel and let the waist high desk separate them.

"Hey." 

"Hello again, Dean." 

What?? He remembers me....

"How can I help you?" 

Dean's mind had wondered off about Castiel's smirking mouth and he blurted, "I need a, uh, book," cringing, he nodded awkwardly. 

Dumbass piece of smooth crap you are, Dean!! 

Castiel's smirk only widened, "Well, I believe you've come to the right place." 

Dean's face felt like it was on fire and he explained he needed a book on Andrew Jackson's presidency. Castiel smiled in a way that made Dean so excited and anxious, he tripped over his feet as he followed Castiel to some shelves at the front of the library. 

"This is our non-fiction section on American history." Castiel said over his shoulder as they disappeared deeper into the isles. He stopped right before entering another one and motioned for Dean to go ahead. 

"Let me know if you need any more help." He winked and left. 

Dean was this close to losing it completely and shoving Castiel against a wall to make him stop flirting with him. But first he needed the book.

After browsing a little, his Andrew Jackson book in hand, he eventually found himself in the non-fiction section on knitting. As he looked through the books, he felt strange, as if he was being watched. 

Dean looked up, and through the other side of the shelves, he saw a forehead, dark hair and blue eyes meet his and almost had a heart attack. 

"Jesus!" 

"Shhhh. This is a library," Came Castiel around the corner, smiling as huge as ever, "and please forgive me, I was just hovering to see if you needed help." 

Exasperated, Dean said, "Yup. No, uh, I'm good. I found it, it's all good." He lifted the book in question. 

Castiel frowned as he looked at it and suddenly his face lit up, "I have an idea. Follow me." He started to the left and turned into more shelves of books, going deeper into the library. 

It took Dean a second to catch up to him, and he nervously asked, "So, uh, what is this idea?" 

"I have another thing that I think would help with your research." 

"What is it? Where is it? Is it another book?" 

Castiel made a tight right and entered another row of shelves with Dean following close behind, "It's at the very back of the library, almost no one uses it." 

Dean nodded to himself, since Castiel couldn't see, and tried to ignore the fact that he didn't say what it was they were looking for. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, (the library was way bigger than Dean ever expected) they reached the end of the bookshelves and the beige wall at the very end of the library. Castiel turned around and leaned his back against the wall, hands behind him. 

Dean stopped short a couple feet away from Castiel and blinked a couple times, he looked around him for maybe a book or sign or anything but he just saw endless ceiling high bookshelves. The silence of the library felt lighter there as Castiel watched him with narrowed eyes. 

Dean thought he might as well ask, "So what's this... thing?" 

Castiel only quirked one side of his mouth in response before grabbing Dean by the jacket, spinning him around to shove against the wall he was just leaning on, and pressing his lips to Dean's. 

It happened so fast, Dean didn't even have time to get the literal air knocked out of him. His book had been forgotten on the ground as they kissed, Castiel's hands tightly gripping Dean's jacket and his hips pinning him to the wall. 

Dean momentarily worried if he was making noise, and almost pulled away, but when Castiel's tongue gently made its way into Dean's mouth, he didn't give a rat's ass if he was loud because it felt so good and so right that Dean's hands made their way to wrap around Castiel's neck to bring him even closer. 

His hand lightly worm it's way into the bottom of Castiel's hair and he started playing with it as the kiss continued when Castiel moaned softly into Dean's mouth, pulling harder on his jacket, and his entire body vibrated along with it. 

Almost as if he was electrocuted, Dean jerked away quickly and stared into Castiel's blue eyes, heaving and confused and wanting and out of breath and he was completely in awe at this beautiful, smart, flirty, interesting boy who he's liked for so long and works at a public library and just gave him the best kiss of his goddamn life in said library, in broad daylight with no shame or embarrassment at all. 

Dean wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but he was pretty sure he was in love. 

Castiel stared right back, and the tension in the air between them was palpable. Just when Dean started to lean in again for another kiss, Castiel pulled back a little, smoothed Dean's jacket down (definitely feeling him up), then stepped back and bent down to pick up Dean's book from the ground. 

"See you at check out." Castiel smiled wide at him and pivoted to walk away, leaving Dean alone to try to collect himself between the bookshelves of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment if you would make out with someone in a library lol


End file.
